One Hundred For Kanda Yuu
by LunaDance506
Summary: One hundred themed chapters, centered around the exorcist Yuu Kanda. Rated for language and possible yaoi. May later contain: TyKan, YuuVi. First Chapter Up: Introduction.


**A/N: Hey all! LD506 here, diving into the Hundred Themes Challenge!! ("AT LAST!" scream the readers) These are all going to be Kanda-centric; whether it's Yusagi [kanda x lavi] or just plain Kanda! Also, thanks and cookies go to Flattered By Mockery for beta-ing and putting up with my stupidity. Thank you, love~.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own D. Gray-Man. I only own a hunk of plastic passing itself off as a cell phone, and a box filled with yaoi. DGM is property of Katsura Hoshino._

_**Ein Hundert:**_

_**I: Introduction**_

_**Pairing: **_Yusagi if you squint and tilt your head just so.

_**Rating: **_T for Kanda being himself.

_**Genre: **_General, humor

_**Summary: **_The first meeting of a certain Bookman apprentice and one Kanda Yuu.

* * *

It all started with a sound; a voice calling his name, echoing in the back of his brain. The Japanese clenched his teeth on a smart-assed retort; it _was _Daisya calling him after all, or so he assumed. The other exorcist wouldn't take Kanda's crap. The samurai lifted his head, ready for the elder to come barreling into him.

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan…!"

Oh, whoever it was would have positive _hell _to pay. It -couldn't- be Daisya, a small voice in Kanda's subconscious reasoned. The bell-wielder knew to never address the Japanese by his first name- he had scars to show for it. So, anyway, back to the bothersome interloper.

"Che, what the hell do you want?" Kanda demanded, head snapping up so quickly he swore he felt his neck crack. Narrowing his dark eyes, he took in the ever-nearing figure. The person looked to be about Kanda's age- sixteen- but the way he was carrying himself made him seem younger; perhaps around ten or twelve at the youngest. He wore the traditional Black Order jacket, complete with the crest that identified him. Wrapped around the boy's (Kanda couldn't think of him any way other than as a _boy_; he seemed too immature) neck was an orange scarf, the vibrant hue of it clashing so violently with the monochrome of the uniform. He also had a shock of red hair and one bright green eye; his right was covered with an eyepatch. It made the Japanese curious, but only slightly- what had happened to the other eye? Did he even _have _a right eye? Eyepatch-kid was drawing nearer now, within striking distance, Kanda reasoned. Unconsciously he placed a hand on Mugen.

"Hey, hey, you _are_ Yuu-chan, right?"

The samurai felt his eye twitch. Did this kid _want _to die? "Don't fucking call me that." He snapped back, a bit shortly. The taller visibly flinched, muscles tensing up like some sort of defenseless prey.

"Easy, Yuu-cha—_whoa_!"

Kanda had drawn Mugen, holding it so that the tip of the blade scarcely grazed the redheaded kid's chin. There was fixed hostility in his eyes.

Lavi could only think of the phrase _if looks could kill… _He was only trying to be nice to this girl...er...guy. Was it a guy? Certainly the way he was acting pegged him as male, if not the low, rough tone he spoke with.

"Now," the Japanese snarled, holding his glare steady on the one green eye. "Who the hell are you, and what the fuck made you think you could call me that? _Baka-Usagi?_"

The so-dubbed usagi flinched again, obviously not wanting to have his throat ripped out on the first day. "I…I figured, you know, since you're Japanese and all you wouldn't mind and—eep!" The blade was again pressed to Lavi's throat as the samurai drew dangerously close. He spoke quietly, but firmly, a hint of menace in his tone.

"Now you _listen to me, _baka-usagi. Unless you wish to live past the age of eighteen, you will never call me that damned name again. Do we understand each other?"

The redhead shivered; the shorter boy was close enough that he could feel the cool breath on his skin. However, he faked a carefree smile. After all, people can smile even when terrified out of their wits.

"Gotcha, Yuu." At this, Lavi saw a vein twitch in the Japanese's temple. He grinned before continuing. "But…I would like it much better if you called me _Lavi. _Do we understand each other?" He tried in vain to imitate the other's hostility, but all he ended up doing was look extremely constipated. This made Kanda roll his eyes and make an aggravated 'che' sound in his throat. Lavi could see the other wasn't looking him in the eyes… er… eye.

But in truth, the samurai wasn't hearing any of this; not even registering Lavi's presence. If one knew Kanda well enough, they'd recognize the hard glare and silence well: he was going to ignore the crap out of this rabbit.

This made Lavi pout in disappointment, turning a sulky emerald eye on the other boy. "Yuu…?" He tried again, deciding to nudge the Japanese. The redhead huffed when he received no reply, feeling very much like a child not getting his way. Suddenly an idea formed in the Bookman-in-training's head, the thought making him smirk to rival the Cheshire Cat. Seeing as Kanda was right beside him, it would work perfectly. The redhead leaned close to the other boy, letting his lips just barely brush over the outer shell of the Japanese's ear. "Yuu-_chan…_" he breathed, smirking inwardly when he felt Kanda shiver.

That damn rabbit was lucky that Kanda didn't turn on him and slash him with his Innocence right there. The Japanese tensed up at the touch, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to commit a murder-suicide. "_Baka…Usagi_…" he snarled in that low voice of his, the one that even a blind man couldn't mistake for a threat.

"What is it, Yuu-chan…?" The taller of the pair asked, still keeping as close as he was. He gave a mental evil laugh; his 'victim' made another aggravated 'che' and drew back, hostility in his eyes. With another huff, the samurai turned on his heel and stalked away, his posture echoing the movements of a disgruntled cat.

Lavi couldn't help but give a short, dark laugh. This was going to be so much _fun. _

* * *

**So how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to go jump off a cliff and end this suckishness?**

**Upcoming: Love**

**I really have no clue what to do with this. Suggestions?**

**The pretty button calls you…cliiiick it.**


End file.
